Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transducer module, to an apparatus including the transducer module, and to a method of manufacturing the transducer module.
Description of the Related Art
As is known, a transducer of a MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical System) type comprises a structure for acquisition or detection of an environmental signal or inertial signal and means for generating an electrical quantity representing, or correlated to, the acquired or detected signal.
Known transducers include, for example, pressure sensors, gyroscopes, accelerometers, etc. Integration of a plurality of transducers of the same type in an electronic device involves the use of dedicated integrated circuit boards and thus has a considerable impact on the occupation of space.
Further, according to the known art, transducers of different types are difficult to integrate in a package while optimizing organization in space, occupation of area, and costs.